


Waking Up the Sun

by Dizzy28



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy28/pseuds/Dizzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin returns to the Grid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of these series, following a Legacy AU where Kevin makes it out of the Grid alive. This work will probably be expanded upon at a later date.
> 
> 'Waking Up the Sun' is a song by Ummet Ozcan.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Kevin’s head pokes from behind the cabinet of drives and he shakes his head softly, crouching back behind the cabinet as Alan keeps pacing the small basement under the Arcade, arms crossed so tightly he’s surprised Alan hasn’t tied himself in knots by now.

“I must be some kind of emotional masochist.”

Kevin chuckles at that, and Alan stops his pacing to hold one finger up in the air, even if Kevin probably can’t see him with the bulky laser between them. “Don’t you dare make one of your stupid jokes, Flynn.”

Kevin sighs, finishing connecting the last cable into the cabinet of servers and standing back up, cracking his back with a groan. He’s too old for this kind of work. Alan is still huffing and pouting when Kevin walks out onto the slightly more spacious area Alan is standing on, between the cluttered desk and the laser.

“Alan…”

Alan turns around, as if he knows the words about to come out of Kevin’s mouth will be his definite undoing.

“Alan.” Kevin walks around to face him, and Alan huffs. He’s about to turn back around, but Flynn’s hands close on his arms, and he keeps Alan in place. One hand moves to push his chin up softly, and suddenly he’s looking at a pair of blue, tired eyes. _So_ tired. It just makes him want to take Flynn back home, try any of his rusty tricks to get him to forget about the Grid.

Pretend those same tricks had worked twenty years ago.

Flynn gives him a tired smile, pushing his forehead against Alan’s, and Alan closes his eyes and lets out a tired sigh, his squared shoulders deflating just as his anger. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” Alan opens his eyes at that, and Kevin looks so vulnerable, so old, and frail, that tears prickle at the edge of his eyes, and he clears his throat.

“You didn’t trust me twenty years ago?” The words are a low blow, and he knows it, but the thought was too loud in his mind not to voice it outloud.

Kevin pulls away, takes a step back and runs a hand through his hair, shrugging and giving Alan a half smile. “I was a fucking idiot twenty years ago.”

It makes Alan chuckle, and he reaches up to cup Kevin’s cheek for a moment, just to feel the scratch of Flynn’s beard against his hand, reassure himself that Kevin is alive and standing before him. “Finally something we can agree on.”

They share a silent moment before Alan turns back around, staring down the eye of the laser. He still can’t believe Flynn’s words about digitalisation and the Grid, even if he’s looking at the thing that made it all possible. How many times had he seen Lora run experiments on her lab in ENCOM? Celebrated every breakthrough with her, listened to her talk about the project, see her face lighten with every word.

Flynn has been working whilst Alan was lost in thought, and when he turns around, he’s hunched over the desk, a frown on his face.

“Everything okay?” Alan’s voice is soft, but it still startles Flynn, makes him look up, and there’s a certain _haunted_ look on his face that makes Alan take a step towards him. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

Flynn shakes his head. “I did so much on the Grid, I can’t believe it’s so easy to just… Erase all that.” He had told Alan enough for him to understand how painful this was for Kevin. The Grid was Flynn’s baby, his pet project, the thing he had obsessed about for years.

Alan shoots a look to the cabinet Flynn had been working on earlier. ENCOM’s old servers. Alan had tracked them down - at Flynn’s insistence - and he had been surprised to find them in one of the subbasements of the building, just the way they were left by the end of 1983, when they were replaced for better, faster models. If he understood the Grid correctly, they should hold a version of everything that was in it by the time Kevin took over the company.

A sound behind him makes Alan turn, and Flynn is back at his side, giving him the old confident smile Alan knows so well.

“Ready?”

Alan wants to shake his head, but he feels Kevin’s hand grab his, their fingers interlacing together, and he knows there is no way he is going to back away now. He is going to reply when the laser lights up, and before he can roll his eyes at Flynn for being so confident he was going to agree, he sees the laser fire, feels a numbing sensation crawling over his limbs, a flash of light flooding his eyesight, and him and Flynn are standing on the Grid. The old Grid. The world that had turned Flynn’s dream into a reality, years before it would turn into a nightmare.


End file.
